Usually, a host can generate a stable clock signal used during data communication with a smart card and can thus generate a stable clock signal in the different communication modes of the USB. However, if smart card generates its own clock signal during the data communication with the host, the clock signal may be unstable. For example, even if the smart card locks onto the clock signal, the clock signal may be unstable due to environmental facts such as temperature and voltage of the smart card.